


Melting by your touch

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP- porn without plot, Rimming, aonoi, for Noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wants to find all of Noiz's good spots, but he might just have found a cave of good spots for Noiz. Not that either of them are complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting by your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, just some Noiz having a sensitive booty   
> noizweek made me do it and i'm days late with this hahahah crap   
> enjoy!

At first, he didn’t think much of it. He had all sense of touch, but pleasure wasn’t very different for Noiz.

The problem might have been the fact that he was more concerned with Aoba’s pleasure than his own was. If he could get off and manage to reach an orgasm that was just fine to him. 

He was pretty aware of Aoba’s dislike for having had to bite his dick to get him to come, and although it was out of his control at the time, he felt bad about it. They had tried it once after he got his sense of touch back but it stayed with just that one time. 

Why? Because it hurt way more than Noiz had thought it would and it had startled Aoba to the point of tears. That made Noiz feel even worse about it. 

A while after that, they tried to find a different angle to look at it. Aoba was positive Noiz had some “good spots” as he called them, and Noiz was more than happy to let him explore for all it was worth. 

\------------

It’s a warm Saturday evening when they finally have enough time to relax together. Aoba is leaning on his elbows, looking at Noiz who lays on his back with his hands folded over his abdomen. 

“You want to explore now?” Noiz isn’t particularly surprised – the issue is rather the heat, though they have a fan on. Aoba doesn’t seem to mind it that much. “Yeah, I want to find at least some of your spots now. You’re already a tiny bit more sensitive because of the heat that’s been today.” He smiles and Noiz can’t fight it. He’s too cute when he smiles. 

“Fine, explore all you want.” Shrugging slightly, Noiz lays back and hums slightly as Aoba’s cool fingers trace his jaw. They’re both silent until Aoba’s fingers reach the healed lobes of his ear. 

It’s not a huge reaction, but Noiz can feel small shivers run down his spine from the gentle touch. “Your ears are sensitive, Noiz. You’ve got goosebumps.” He can hear the laugh in Aoba’s voice, but he still doesn’t open his eyes. 

The comfortable silence is back and Noiz relaxes entirely under Aoba’s gentle, exploring fingers. The feeling of fingers tracing over his chest and nails lightly scraping against his skin was nice, but it didn’t give that feeling. 

However, when Aoba comes down to the very start of his thighs, the feeling returns. He doesn’t say anything, but his breathing gets heavier although it’s barely noticeable. 

When Aoba’s hands move to spread his thighs apart, he knows he’s a goner. Already by the first touch to the inside of his thighs, he’s sucking in a deep breath. He opens his eyes only to find Aoba staring curiously at him. “Your thighs are really sensitive.” 

Noiz huffs lightly and turns his head to the side in a weak attempt to hide the heat that spreads on his cheeks. “I know.” He doesn’t look back at Aoba again, too embarrassed to do so. 

When Aoba’s hands return to his skin, they’re spreading and pushing his legs toward his chest. “Could you hold your legs up like this?” Noiz peeks at Aoba before slowly moving his arms to hold his legs up. 

Noiz almost wonders what Aoba means by this position, but all confusion goes away when cool fingers meet the sensitive flesh that connects his butt to his thighs. “Aoba-” Noiz’s voice cracks a tiny bit and he can feel the sparks of unknown pleasure shoot up his spine. 

“I’m not going to do anything you won’t like.” Aoba smiles softly at him as he sits back and reaches for a pillow to put it under Noiz’s hips. Getting a slow nod from Noiz, he lays down on his stomach. 

Noiz can’t help but feel terribly exposed, but it’s not a bad feeling. Adrenaline and anticipation is coursing through his veins and his heart is thumping wildly in his chest. 

When Aoba’s fingers return to his skin once more, they’re directly on his butt and spreading his cheeks ever so slightly. Noiz draws a shuddering breath and he can’t help but dig his nails lightly into his thighs. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. 

Aoba can’t help but smile at Noiz’s reaction, but he doesn’t have time to think about it when he looks back at the task at hand. “Pull your legs a little bit closer to your chest, Noiz.” 

Not having heard Aoba this firm when speaking before, Noiz can do nothing but oblige and let out a small sound. Aoba has barely touched him, yet his head is almost drowning in anticipation and his skin is tingling. 

The move of Noiz’s legs makes it easier for Aoba to reach the place he wants to reach. Therefore, when he spreads Noiz’s cheeks again, he doesn’t hesitate with leaning down to kiss the wrinkled skin. 

The soft, breathless moan that passes through Noiz’s lips encourages Aoba to stick his tongue out and lick over the skin that twitches at his touch. He hears Noiz groan from above him and he can’t help but wonder how much sound he can get out of Noiz from this. 

He starts easy, with long, slow licks that has Noiz arching his back just a little bit. When he switches to short flicks of his tongue in between long licks, he can tell he’s doing something right. 

Noiz is arching his back and Aoba is pretty sure he’s curling his toes as well. With proof that Noiz is just that sensitive here, Aoba tries a different thing. He places his entire mouth over his entrance and sucks lightly on it while swirling his tongue around it. 

The sudden change causes Noiz to let out a surprisingly loud moan while pressing his entire body forward and harder into Aoba’s face. Aoba chuckles lightly against his skin, knowing full and well how good this can feel. 

Noiz is breathing heavily, but it doesn’t stop him from crying out again when Aoba sucks and licks over his entrance repeatedly. He keeps arching his back and digging his nails into his thighs in hope of letting this moment last longer, but it’s no use. 

When one of Aoba’s hand comes up to fondle the head of his dick while his mouth works over his entrance, he can’t hold back any longer. He arches his back one final time and shudders as he reaches his orgasm. 

Aoba works him through it and sits up when he’s sure Noiz is basking in afterglow. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He hums and lays down over Noiz to kiss his chin. 

Noiz opens one tired eye for a bit, then he closes it again. “Holy shit.” His breathing is heavy, and the heat radiating off Aoba’s body does nothing to calm him down faster. 

“Did it feel that good?” Aoba sounds surprised and Noiz is sure he looks about as surprised as he sounds, but he’s way too tired to bother to open his eyes again. 

Aoba seems to get the point as a kiss is pressed to his cheek and a tissue is swiped across his skin. “Seems this won’t be the last time we’re doing this then.” Noiz definitely likes the sound of that. If he knew something like this could feel this good, he’d have asked to explore it with Aoba much earlier.


End file.
